Aeris's Mistake
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: On Cloud's 25th birthday,Aeris brings Zack back to life as a birthday present.But something went wrong and Zack comes back as a 16 year old teen,with a 9 years of difference will it work out?Or will Cloud lose control? CloudZack AngeralSephiroth
1. Chapter 1

I decided....how about something that you wouldn't expect and so..this poped out. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

_ Aeris watched silently, as she had for the best two years or so, a smile was on her face as she tended to her flowers. Even in the lifestream she just couldn't help herself, she hummed a tune as she kept watch. Soon her happy smile changed from a carefree one to a slightly sad smiled as she shook her head._

_"Oh Cloud…"she mumbled._

_In two days, it will be Cloud's birthday, and she wanted to give the most perfect and amazing gift she could give him. The young brunette woman giggled as she clasped her hands together, she had promised Cloud once that she would return to him. Well, it seemed she would be breaking that promise for something far grander._

_"Angeal," she said as she stood up._

_Angeal walked towards her and nodded at her in greeting, she smiled and nodded as well. But she couldn't help but giggled, Zack's mentor was so stoic, and Zack well…he wasn't._

_"Can you do me a rather big favor?" she asked as she placed her hands behind her back and smiled._

_Angeal chuckled," Of course Aeris, what is it?" he asked._

_During his time in the lifestream, he had grown a soft spot for Aeris; he could understand why Zack had fallen in love with her at one point in his (regretfully) short life. Aeris giggled and clasped her hands together, as she smiled very brightly at the idea in her mind._

_"Can you go find Zack for me?" she said as she sighed, "I'm afraid he might be sparring with Sephiroth and he can't hear me call him when he gets into it."_

_Angeal chuckled and nodded his head; "I'll come back with the puppy," he said as he waved goodbye to Aeris and went to where in the lifestream Sephiroth and Zack would spar._

_"Good luck!" she called after him as she sighed and smiled._

_Aeris knelled down and tended to her flowers once again, it soothed her and allowed her to focus. She prayed to Minerva that she will be able to do this, not only would it the right thing to do but it would make one of the most important people in her life happy. Besides, it was never the puppy's time to go anyway._

_"I'm telling you Angeal! I almost had him, man!"_

_Aeris giggled at the voice._

_Angeal sighed, "Zack, you almost tripped-_

_"That's because Seph cheats!"_

_Sephiroth, who was walking beside Angeal, looked over at Zack and frowned, "I may have done many things Zachary, but I do not cheat."_

_Zack shivered at the tone of voice and pouted, Angeal merely chuckled and shook his head as he walked between the two. Aeris looked up from her flowers and smiled brightly at the three; Zack looked away from Sephiroth and grinned at her._

_"Hey babe! Angeal said you needed me for something?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side._

_Sephiroth rolled his eyes at his lack of manners, and Angeal, completely use to his once student's antics merely chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Aeris, at one time, would have blushed and told him to quiet it. But now she merely giggled and shook her head fondly at him._

_She stepped forward and nodded her head, "Yup! We have something very important that we need to do, Zack."_

_Zack cringed at the word important, "Aw…More work!?"_

_Aeris rolled her eyes, Sephiroth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, even he knew what the brunette woman was planned. Angeal merely smirked and hit Zack's back lightly, telling the pup to behave. Zack almost fell forward but kept his balance and pouted at Angeal before he faced Aeris again, she merely smiled._

_"Well…if you mean planning a gift for Cloud's birthday is work than I guess-_

_Zack perked up and grinned, "What? Seriously?! When do we start?"_

_Aeris smiled; yes…this will work out. She'll make sure of it._

* * *

Cloud stepped off his bike; he had just finished a delivery that Tifa had insisted that he should take. He wondered why, it was all the way to Costa del Sol and took longer than he thought it would. But he didn't complain he liked to travel around, let the air splash against his face and makes him feel free. For those blissful moments, he forgets all his worries, all his sorrows, and relaxes.

Perhaps that was the reason Tifa forced him to go, in truth all he had wanted to do was lie in bed and be dead to the world; nothing more and nothing less. But Tifa was hell bent on taking that little pleasure away from him, waking him up early in the morning and sending off to work.

But even so, he was glad to get away from everyone, from Tifa, from Reno, Rude, and ShinRa in general. He was even glad to be away from Marlene and Denzel, though he loved them to little bits. He had gotten better, but he still…he still couldn't let some things go.

He turned the doorknob; all he wanted to do was go upstairs and take a very, very long rest. May be not even wake up till tomorrow, but as he opened the door it seemed that everyone had a completely different idea for him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" came the cry from inside the bar as he closed the door behind him.

Cloud's eyes widen, he wasn't surprised about the party, no, what he was surprised about was the face that he had forgotten that today was his own birthday. He stared at Tifa, Yuffie and Marlene all rushed over to hug him tightly, he returned the embrace with a little bit of feeling. Denzel grinned up at him, Vincent nodded his head in greeting, and Barret smacked his back harshly yet he met it in good humor and was laughing. Cid merely held thumbs up as he chugged his beer, Red XIII nodded his head and muttered a happy birthday to him, while Cait sith was jumping up and down.

"Happy birthday Cloud!" Tifa said as she brought out the cake, grinning from ear to ear. "You're 25!" she said.

Cloud merely smiled at her, how could he tell her that all he would have wanted for his birthday was a quiet day and a nice long nap? It would hurt his dear friend's feelings, she had put so much effort into it and as cold as he could be sometimes, he couldn't do that to her.

Cloud sat down at the table as everyone circled around him, he smiled, "Thanks, Tifa, everyone." He said and offered them one of his more sincere smiles.

Tifa clapped her hands together as Yuffie had fun lighting up the candles, "Well? What are you waiting for? Make a wish!"

Cloud gave her a look that pretty much said _'really? What am I? Ten?'_

Tifa sighed, "Humor me."

Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes as he leaned forward and blew out the 25 candles that were melting due to the heat of the fire.

_This is stupid…but I wish…for **him** to come back to me…_

Cloud leaned back once he was down and everyone cheered, raising up their mugs and glasses that were filled with either alcohol or apple juice (for the kids). Denzel grinned at his 'adoptive' father.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

Cloud saw no harm in it and was about to answer when Tifa ruffled Denzel's hair, "Don't, if you say it, your wish won't come true," she said in a teasing voice as she winked.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders as he started to cut the cake into pieces for everyone, it's not like it can come true anyway. I may be depressing but I'm not stupid.

_I will never see **him **again…_

Soon the party toned down, it was at least 3 in the morning, and Denzel and Marlene were put to bed but Tifa around 12. For now it seemed that everyone had taken up a room in the bar. Tifa, for once, was very glad at how many empty rooms she had to spare, though she and Yuffie had to share a room.

He could hear the soft sounds of their steady breathing, Cloud wondered if he was the only one still up besides Vincent. Although, from Cloud could gather he was either up in the roof or somewhere else. The blonde never questioned what the older male was up to.

Sighing, he sat up from his bed his feet touching the cold wooden floor, his blue eyes shined brightly as he faced the window. The moon's light reflecting on their smooth surface, making it seem like there were tears in those deep shades of blue.

Cloud's eyes wondered at the landscape before him, until they landed to the distance, towards Aeris's church. He smiled gently, he hadn't paid her a visit in a while, and on his way back he managed to stop and visit Zack but not Aeris. Cloud pulled himself away from the window; he had made up his mind.

He quickly located his pants, shirt and boots, he slowly dressed so not to make too much noise and wake someone. Cloud opened his door and looked around, it seemed that no one was up, as quietly as he could he made his way downstairs. He didn't bother getting his keys; he knew the sound of the engine would probably wake everyone up.

As he stepped outside of Seventh Heaven, he looked over his shoulder for a moment before he looked away and started walking towards the church.  


* * *

_Sephiroth sighed as he stepped next to Aeris, Angeal appeared beside him as well, but he had a slight worried look on his face._

_"He's on his way," Sephiroth said in a slightly bored tone of voice._

_Aeris nodded her head, "It's time," she said as she turned to Zack and tugged on his hands pulling him to the flowers._

_Zack looked a little unsure but nodded his head and grinned as he let her lead the way. Angeal stepped forward, "Aeris…are you sure that this is possible? Can you actually do this?" he asked._

_He didn't doubt her words, this girl was full of surprises but this was about his puppy how could he not worry?_

_Aeris smiled at him, she understood his worry, and she was worried too. But it was Zack that spoke._

_"Angeal, don't worry! Everything will turn out fine! Just wait and see!" he said as he flashed a bright smile at his mentor._

_Angeal relaxed a little and sighed; Sephiroth smirked at his friend's worry and placed a hand on his shoulder in a form of comfort. After all, the great ex- general wasn't one for hugs._

_Once again Zack turned to face Aeris, she smiled gently at him and he returned it with one of his own. The young woman clasped their hands together as she closed her eyes and focused. Zack followed suit, he gripped her hands tightly and closed his eyes as he tried to relax like Aeris had told him. But he couldn't stop the smile on his lips from forming into a full out grin as a brightly light embraced them both._

_Zack shivered as it felt like a warm blanket was being wrapped around his figure, it was unnerving but at the same time he couldn't help but welcome the feeling and relax into its embrace._

_Angeal and Sephiroth both covered their eyes as the bright light covered both Zack and Aeris till it slowly wrapped itself around Zack only. Angeal stepped forward when he noticed that Zack was slowly disappearing, but Sephiroth stopped him as he gripped his hand and held it tightly, keeping him in place._

_Zack leaned back a little, and Aeris opened her bright green eyes slowly as she watched what was happening. The raven hair youth was slowly disappearing, being swallowed up in the bright light. His eyes were closed but there was a peaceful look on his face as he slowly smiled._

_There was a bright flash and Aeris let got quickly as she gasped, like she had been burned. Both Angeal and Sephiroth closed their eyes at the flash, till it was gone and they slowly open their eyes. Aeris looked at them as she stood there alone with a huge bright smile on her face._

_Angeal gave a huge sigh of relief, it was over, and it had actually worked! Sephiroth merely smirked at the look of relief on Angeal's face, they both walked towards Aeris who was crying happy tears._

_It had worked, and whatever ritual she had used was over._

_And still Sephiroth refused to let go of Angeal's hand._  


* * *

Cloud managed to make it to the church, it felt like a longer walk than he remembers. Perhaps he was just out of shape? No, he highly doubted that.

He stepped into the church; the floorboards creaked under his weight, giving weak protests as he took more steps. Cloud's eyes feel onto the crystal clear water that had replaced Aeris's flowers, the very sight itself made him more relaxed as he sighed.

He was about to knell down, and to touch the cold, watery surface of the pond as a greeting to his dear friend until something caught his eye. Cloud quickly stood up and reached behind him only to realize he didn't bring a single weapon with him. How stupid!

There was a soft groan, the body that lay next to the water tried to sit up but quickly fell back down to it's side. It was than that Cloud noticed that who ever it was…was naked. That caused Cloud to blush a little at both the slight panic he had felt earlier and well the other's nakedness.

He bit his lower lip, keeping his guard up he walked towards the body, with a quick glance it was plainly obvious that it was a boy. Cloud knelled down in front of him, the boy looked slightly familiar but Cloud couldn't place where he had seen him before.

Suddenly the boy groaned again and turned to lie on his back, making his hair move away from his face. Cloud, being the nice person that was picked up the boy and laid him on his lap.

But as Cloud was about to pull out his phone to call Tifa for some assistance, his heart stopped and he couldn't breath. The boy frowned but didn't wake; Cloud reached out with a shaky hand and caressed his cheek. On the boy's left cheek was an X shaped scar, exactly where….

Sudden the boy's eyes fluttered open and Cloud gasped, bright, mako infused violet eyes with a hint of blue glanced up at him.

_No fucking way…_

Zack's face broke into a bright smile as he reached up with his hand and cupped Cloud's cheek, "Hey babe, missed me?" he said in his deep voice that sent shivers down Cloud's spine.

Cloud could hardly believe it, was he dreaming? How was this possible? And why was Zack-

Zack chuckled, "First off, no you're not dreaming and second you should thank Aeris, this was her idea of the perfect birthday gift."

Cloud grinned and pulled Zack into a tight embrace, as he repeated the words 'Thankyouthankyouthankyou' over and over. Zack chuckled and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck as he nuzzled against his cheek, which caused his hair to tickle Zack's nose.

They weren't sure for how long they were holding each other like that, may be seconds, moments, hours?

But the first one to break the embrace was Cloud, he pulled away and looked at Zack, the other looked at him lovingly as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I've missed you so much, Zack," Cloud mumbled into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too Spike," he said and chuckled.

Cloud sighed contently, he wanted to just keep holding Zack but…something wasn't right. He pulled back from the embrace and looked at Zack, really looked at him and after a few moments his eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

Zack titled his head in a questioning manner, "Cloud, what's wrong?" he asked his once lover.

Cloud gulped, Zack looked exactly as he did when he was a Second Class Soldier but at that time he was….

"Um…Zack may be you should…nevermind, take a look," Cloud said as he stood up and pulled Zack up with him.

It was only than that Zack realized that Cloud was at least two or three inches taller than him. Last time he checked, he was still taller than Cloud! What's going on?

Zack didn't protest when Cloud turned him around so he could look at himself in the crystal clear water. But when he stared at his reflection, he felt like shitting himself, but that wouldn't exactly be a pretty sight at all.

His hair….it wasn't pushed back, his bangs framed his face, and his hair was still spiky in the back. But it wasn't as long, and his figure still held a touch of slightly later adolescence that teenage usually had. The only thing that hadn't changed was the scar on his left cheek and well….his 27 year old brain.

_Oh dear Gaia Aeris ….she…._

"Holy shit! I'm in my sixteen-year-old body?! What the fuck?" Zack cried as he turned around to look at Cloud.

Cloud's eyes were wide and he looked confused, "W-what does that mean?" he asked.

Zack, being Zack couldn't keep his face straight and smirked and place his hands one his hips and licked his lips in a suggestive fashion.

"For you, means that I'm jail bait," Zack said as he purred the last word slightly.

Cloud shivered at the way Zack was acting, even if Zack was in his 16 year-old body. It was still Zack Fair, with the mind of his 27 year-old self.

"Oh Gaia…" Cloud said and he smacked his palm against his forehead.

Could this get anymore confusing?

Well, yes…yes it could…  


* * *

_Aeris looked down at this with a slightly horrified and amused look on her face._

_Angeal looked like he was in shock._

_Sephiroth just couldn't help but smirk, at least things will be more interesting now…_

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading! I will put up the chappy soon I hope, please tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes Chapter two and writing Angeal and Sephiroth is so hard...jerks....anyway enjoy!

* * *

_Aeris giggled a little as the scene unfolded before them; she wondered what had indeed gone wrong. As far as she knew and understood that ritual had been a success. Zack wasn't dead but alive and with Cloud…just a few minor changes._

_Angeal shook his head at how Zack was acting, he felt a little sorry for Cloud, "Aeris, do you know what could have caused this?" he asked her._

_Sephiroth merely scoffed, "He seems the same to me," he mumbled. He could feel Angeal glaring at him but he didn't care at the moment, since he still had their fingers laced together he took it as a good sign._

_Aeris turned away from looking at her two favorite boys and smiled at Sephiroth and Angeal. She noticed them holding hands, but didn't say anything, she had a feeling that Angeal had slightly forgotten to reclaim his hand._

_"I'm not sure," she said and shook her head looking a little sad. "But…he seems to be happy. And who knows this might just be temporary and he could be back to normal in no time!"_

_She smiled brightly at them; she always liked to think on the brighter side of things. It had always worked for her after all. Angeal sighed and nodded his head, it was true, at least Zack was alive and seemingly well. Sephiroth on the other hand found all this rather amusing to him; he wondered how Cloud would handle this situation. That is…if Zack didn't get the best of him._

_"Perhaps it's merely a side effect," Sephiroth said as he shrugged his shoulders._

_Aeris nibbled on her bottom lip and considered what he had said, "…may be…that could be it but I'm not sure." She said and sighed. "All we can do is watch over them for now," she said and paused, "I'm going to go a rest…that took a lot out of me."_

_She gave them a small smiled and started to fade away, true she felt tired but in truth she just wanted to give them some alone time. Sure she was a nice, slightly sweet girl…that didn't mean she wasn't mischievous._

_The two waved good bye to her, Angeal looked down at his ex-student and Cloud, he had to admit it was slightly humorous. He made to move but he realized that he was stuck; his looked down and finally saw that their fingers were laced together._

_Angeal looked up at Sephiroth only to see a knowing smirk, the ex- General was rewarded with the rare sight of a very faint blush on those cheeks._

_"Sephiroth, may I have my hand back?" Angeal said, the blush was gone and he was smirking as well._

_The silver haired male chuckled and released his hand, even though deep down he didn't want to let go. Granted he wasn't going to go jump around and declare his feelings at the top of his lungs and tackle Angeal to the ground._  


* * *

  
_No…such antics were reserved for Zack Fair and his slightly small brain._

_"But of course," he said and let go._

_Funny…his hand felt colder now…_

_Angeal didn't miss the look in his eyes, though he knew better than to comment on it instead he settled for giving little hints._

_"You can have it back later," he said and chuckled._

_Sephiroth rolled his eyes and turned away, to look at what Zack and Cloud were doing. Though in truth, he couldn't help but smile a little, so may be there was hope for them yet. Such a strange thing for him, hope and these feelings but one thing is for sure. Now that Zack was gone…he had Angeal all to himself._

_...he would need to thank Aeris one day..._

* * *

Cloud shook head as he stepped away from the advancing Zack, whom was smirking at the blonde. He wanted answers but he got a feeling that he wouldn't be getting any today, but he was more than happy with what he got. After all, Zack was there in front of him, alive and breathing. Granted the fact that his body was sixteen wasn't how he had envisioned such a reunion but how many people could say that the person they love had come back to life?

"Zack, come on we need to give you some clothes," Cloud said as he blushed a little.

Zack was just standing there in all of his naked glory with out a care in the world and started to walked around the church. The new turned teen swayed his hips, smirking as he did so. Yup, he was going to have fun torturing Cloud, complete and utter fun!

"Oh really?" he said and looked over his shoulder,"I think you are rather enjoying the show."

The blonde tried to not look at him, but it was rather hard, especially when Zack was doing it on purpose. He was always like this, flaunting even when they had been together. Although he would be lying if he said he didn't love that about him, but did he really have to act like that in Aeris' church of all places?

"Zack," he breathed, "I'm trying to...be serious. It's late at night and you might catch a cold, and I would need to explain to Tifa what happened."

Cloud felt his eyes wonder down but forced them up, no! He needs to focus, if Zack wouldn't be serious and sensible someone had to be!

Zack chuckled and stopped walking, he turned around and made his way towards Cloud again. He smirked in a mischievous manner,"Well, it's night we don't have to go back yet," he said.

Cloud rolled his eyes and shook his head as he crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "Zack, you know we have to-wha?!"

Cloud's eyes grew wide as he felt Zack push him against the church's wall, licking his neck and wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist. The blonde shivered as he felt that warm tongue on his flesh, he pulled him closer feeling his warm naked body against his clothed one.

"Mmm...you're thinking too much," Zack mumbled as he nibbled on his neck making the white flesh turn a soft shade of pink.

Cloud moaned a little and tilted his head to give Zack more room, he let his hands travel down. Feeling the warm flesh under his fingertip, it was smooth and soft. Cloud couldn't help but let his hands keep traveling down gripping gently on Zack's smooth, round ass.

Zack smirked against his neck and chuckling softly,"See? It's not that hard," he breathed as he pressed himself against Cloud's stomach. Cloud shivered feeling it press against him, he licked his lips and gripped Zack's ass tightly in his hands.

"Ah!" Zack was slightly surprised but chuckled and nuzzled against his neck kissing his cheek. He nibbled on his ear a little,"Eager are we?" he said.

Cloud groaned and nuzzled against him,"Hm...actually," he smirked and slapped his ass as he lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Woah!" Zack was surprised but at the same time he wasn't, after all Cloud was taller and stronger than the last time he had been with him. And he let him carry him, if he wanted to he could probably slip out of his hold and walk.

"...you're enjoying this aren't you, Cloud?"Zack said as he smirked at him.

Cloud chuckled as he kept walking,"You have no idea."

Zack rolled his eyes as he stared at Cloud's ass as he walked with him over his shoulder, "Hmph, you're evil deep down aren't you chocobo?"

Cloud chuckled and kissed his hip,"Kinda, but I know you're just letting me do this, otherwise you would probably be running away from me."

Zack chuckled and tried to nod his head, "Hm...yeah, you know how I'm lazy and I need to get use to being you know ...alive again."

The blonde smiled gently,"Yeah...you're alive..." he said as he reached the back door, after a few long moments.

He pushed the back door open, it creaked softly but not by much ans placed Zack down. The raven haired teen tilted his head only slightly to look up at him, "Yup alive and here....and I'm not going anywhere Cloud."

Cloud smiled brightly and hugged Zack tightly burying his face in his hair,"You're alive...I love you...so much," he said and sighed contently.

Zack chuckled,"I love you too chocobo," he said and ran his hand through his soft feathery golden hair.

"Hey Cloud I...what the fuck!?"

Cloud and Zack broke apart only to see Yuffie, standing there with a glass of water, her face in a bright blush and gaping like a fish.

"Ah...."

Yuffie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes, "Explain!"

Zack opened his mouth to say something.

"And put some clothes on!"

Cloud sighed, he could feel a headache coming on, Zack chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at his blonde. At this rate everyone was going to met Zack ....a sixteen year old and very naked Zack Fair. Yet for some reason Cloud had a inky feeling that Yuffie didn't mind.

* * *

Well there goes second chapter! please review! yeah....cliffhangers sorry !


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a long wait, finally got the chance to write and the writer's block is finally gone which I'm glad. Hm...I might update my other story 'Host' as well but I'm not sure if I'll have time after this one. Also in case some have asked if Cloud going to be the one on top? Well I don't know actually if that's for the whole Fanfic or not but my reasoning is that Zack is now in a 16 year old body, untouched and unscratched except for the scar on his cheek. All his sexual experience is in his mind, but that doesn't mean his now 16 year old body can keep up with that. And yes he still has all his mako in him, a SOLDIER First Class still...just...tinier?

Anyway please Enjoy!

* * *

Cloud moaned a little and tilted his head to give Zack more room, he let his hands travel down. Feeling the warm flesh under his fingertip, it was smooth and soft. Cloud couldn't help but let his hands keep traveling down gripping gently on Zack's smooth, round ass.

Zack smirked against his neck and chuckling softly,"See? It's not that hard," he breathed as he pressed himself against Cloud's stomach. Cloud shivered feeling it press against him, he licked his lips and gripped Zack's ass tightly in his hands.

"Ah!" Zack was slightly surprised but chuckled and nuzzled against his neck kissing his cheek. He nibbled on his ear a little,"Eager are we?" he said.

Cloud groaned and nuzzled against him,"Hm...actually," he smirked and slapped his ass as he lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Woah!" Zack was surprised but at the same time he wasn't, after all Cloud was taller and stronger than the last time he had been with him. And he let him carry him, if he wanted to he could probably slip out of his hold and walk.

"...you're enjoying this aren't you, Cloud?"Zack said as he smirked at him.

Cloud chuckled as he kept walking,"You have no idea."

Zack rolled his eyes as he stared at Cloud's ass as he walked with him over his shoulder, "Hmph, you're evil deep down aren't you chocobo?"

Cloud chuckled and kissed his hip,"Kinda, but I know you're just letting me do this, otherwise you would probably be running away from me."

Zack chuckled and tried to nod his head, "Hm...yeah, you know how I'm lazy and I need to get use to being you know ...alive again."

The blonde smiled gently,"Yeah...you're alive..." he said as he reached the back door, after a few long moments.

He pushed the back door open, it creaked softly but not by much ans placed Zack down. The raven haired teen tilted his head only slightly to look up at him, "Yup alive and here...and I'm not going anywhere Cloud."

Cloud smiled brightly and hugged Zack tightly burying his face in his hair,"You're alive...I love you...so much," he said and sighed contently.

Zack chuckled,"I love you too chocobo," he said and ran his hand through his soft feathery golden hair.

"Hey Cloud I...what the fuck!"

Cloud and Zack broke apart only to see Yuffie, standing there with a glass of water, her face in a bright blush and gaping like a fish.

"Ah..."

Yuffie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes, "Explain!"

Zack opened his mouth to say something.

"And put some clothes on!"

Cloud sighed, he could feel a headache coming on, Zack chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at his blonde. At this rate everyone was going to met Zack ...a sixteen year old and very naked Zack Fair. Yet for some reason Cloud had a inky feeling that Yuffie didn't mind.

* * *

Zack stared at the girl, in his mind he was starting to slowly remember her, in his opinion she hadn't changed much. She was still loud, bouncy and boy did she love her treasure especially when it came to materia. He had always wondered how she had gotten the number to his PHS to send all those 'suspicious e-mails'.

Cloud sighed,"Look, Yuffie try to keep your voice down I don't want the others to wake up." he said as he shook his head.

The young girl merely pouted to show that she didn't approve of being told what to do, but the fact that Cloud had said so much in one whole sentence kept her from saying so.

"Fine fine, you're not fun Cloud,"she said before she tilted her head and stared at Zack. Yuffie's eyes traveled up and down, drinking in all his naked glory, it made Zack fidget a little but otherwise he didn't show any sign of be uncomfortable.

Cloud on the other hand narrowed his eyes as he watched Yuffie check out his 'once-dead' boyfriend, he stepped in front of him to block her view. She looked up at Cloud and her lips held a tiny smirk before she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know, if you don't want me to look at him Cloud...you can always give him clothes to cover himself up, you know?" she offered and giggled a little bit.

Cloud glared at her for a few moments before he turned to Zack who had been watching this whole thing unfold with a large grin on his face. It wasn't the first time a woman or girl had seen him naked, and he found it rather adorable that Cloud still got jealous even though neither of his friends actually knew about them or their relationship in the past. Well, except may be Tifa, he had met her back in Niblehiem.

"I'll be right back,"he told Zack before he rushed quietly up the stairs to his room. It wasn't that he didn't trust Zack, no he trusted him completely...it was Yuffie he was worried about. Her and her strange female hormones...

* * *

Once Cloud was gone Yuffie walked over to Zack, walking around him in a circle and taking in all the small little details. Zack sighed and looked at her, though they didn't make eye contact, his eyes never left her making sure she didn't just randomly decided to attack him...or something around those lines.

Finally she broke her silence, "...you look familiar," she said and pouted as she placed her hands on her hips a look of concentration on her face. "Have we met before?"

"Hm...may be in once upon a dream," he said with a smirk.(1)

"...are you high?

"Not in the slightest, besides I couldn't get high off of anything," Zack said as he shrugged his shoulders, "The mako in my body would stop it from working."

"Mako?" she said as she stepped closer, neither moving away as their noses were only a few inches apart.

She frowned a little as she noticed finally that his eyes glowed the same way as Cloud's, just instead of bright blue it was more violet than another other color. Yuffie opened her mouth to say something when Cloud's footsteps seemed to echo as he walked back down. Shrugging her shoulders she pulled away, after all she didn't want Cloud to get the wrong idea. Yuffie was many things but she wasn't as dumb and oblivious as many thought her to believe.

Cloud arched his eyes brow as he looked at both Yuffie and Zack before he rolled his eyes and handed Zack a pair of boxers and simple pants. Zack pouted before he grabbed the clothes and put them on or at least tried too. He got tangle with the legs of his pants and was about to fall, Cloud reached forward and wrapped his arms around his surprisingly small waist and pulled him close against his chest to keep him balance.

Zack chuckled and leaned back a little, "Thanks," he said and pulled the pants up. They were a little bit too long but he could manage it, once he was dressed Cloud smiled and let go of his waist, both of them forgetting that Yuffie was in the same room. Until she suddenly giggled which caused them both to be startled.

Cloud cleared his throat and pulled away from Zack who pouted not wanting him to pull away from him. He hadn't realized just how warm Cloud felt, it was soothing. Yuffie just gave them a big grin that said 'I saw that' in big bold letters. Zack noticed the look and gave her one of his own big grins in return, it was as if they were silently communicating in a way. Cloud shook his head as he noticed a bit of sunlight slip through the cracks of the bar.

"We need to get you dressed Zack, Tifa will be up soon and I need to find a way to explain all this," he said as he sighed feeling a little tired.

Yuffie pouted, "Well you haven't explained anything to me! And I'm the first one here too, meanie." she said.

Zack chuckled at both of them, smiling as he shook his head, "It's fine Cloud I'll explain it to all of your friends that way you don't need to worry about it." he said before he turned to Yuffie. "Hm, well I guess you deserve an explanation first, I mean you saw me naked after all, must have been traumatizing for you."

Yuffie giggled, before she smirked, "Oh yeah, very traumatizing."

Cloud groaned and leaned against the wall, was Zack, even after being dead for at least a few years, unable to not flirt with everything his eyes landed on? Next thing he knew Zack will be flirting with the furniture...wait didn't that happen before?

Zack gave Yuffie the basic run down of what had happened, that he was Zack Fair Cloud's best friend when he was still a Cadet in ShinRa. He had been killed while they were on the run from the ShinRa army and gave up his life to protect a mako poisoned Cloud. At that point Yuffie interrupted him saying that she finally remember who he was. In her words he was the 'big dummy that always fell for her silly emails', Cloud wanted to know what this was about but he decided to ask Zack a different time. The raven haired teen resumed his story, telling Yuffie that he had watched over them for a while and with Aeris they both kept an eye on Cloud and the others.

He took a breather before he gave her the basic summary of what Aeris had done, as a birthday gift for Cloud she had managed to bring him back to life. The only probably was that somehow he had ended up in his teenage body instead of this 24 year old body, before he had died.

Yuffie stared and whistled a little, "Wow...sound complicated but something Aeris would do. I bet you she thought you looked cuter like this and made you a teen." she said and giggled. "I mean you look... you look like around my age."

Zack shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know she might have made a mistake when she tried to bring me back. But hey I'm alive and I'm not going to complain about it." he said and chuckled.

_I'm not really complainging about it either..._thought Cloud as he smirked a little bit, while Yuffie and Zack talked with one another. It was strange...to see his old lover in this form, he had never known Zack when he was 16. Who knew that Cloud would actually be...a bit taller than me? It was nice change but Cloud wasn't going to brag about it, he had no idea how long Zack would be stuck in his 16 year old body. Granted he was now technically 9 years younger than Cloud...that actually made him feel slightly old...whatever at least he wasn't as old as Vincent or Cid.

"...ud..."

Hm...speaking of Cid and Vincet he still needed to come up with an explanation...

"...loud..."

No doubt that Tifa would give him a big lecture of trying to seduce children or something like that...

"Cloud!" Zack said and poked said blonde in the ribs.

Cloud flinched and frowned a little bit at Zack, "What is it?" he asked before ruffling the pouting teen's hair.

"I was telling Yuffie about us and how to tell the others what happened, she said we might as well tell them everything." he said and looked over at the 'treasure princess'.

Yuffie giggled and nodded her head, "It makes sense besides we're not gonna judge you Cloud and I'm sure Tifa will understand. I think she finally gets the fact that you're gay and stuff." she said and smiled before yawning a bit. "Well I'm gonna go and catch a few more minutes of sleep, good luck boys!" she said and hugged Zack while sticking her tongue out at Cloud. The blonde felt his left eyebrown twitch in annoyance as she hummed softly and went on her merry way.

Cloud sighed once the teenage girl left them alone, he smiled and grabbed Zack's surprisingly smaller hand. "Come on, let's get at least an hour or so of sleep before Tifa wakes us up." he said.

Zack grinned and nodded his head, squeezing Cloud's hand as he was lead upstairs. He felt happy...not only was he alive but he was with Cloud...his Cloud, his blonde, his lover...yeah Zack Fair was a happy person. When they entered he sighed and let go of Cloud's hand as he hopped into the bed, bouncing a little bit as he looked up at Cloud smiling brightly. Cloud chuckled and shook his head but couldn't help the smile on his lips as Zack made grabbing motions for Cloud to join him.

The blonde chuckled and slipped into the bed, which was warmer and far more welcoming with Zack there for him. The teen sighed and snuggled up to Cloud, buring his face into Cloud's chest which caused Cloud to smile lovingly at Zack. "I love you...now get some rest ok?" Cloud said and kissed Zack's forehead lovingly.

Zack smiled in a tired fashion as he eyes started to flutter close, "Mmm...love you too Cloud...night..." he mumbled before falling asleep in Cloud's warm, strong and safe arms.

Cloud watched him for a few moments, stroking Zack's hair in a kind manner before snuggling a bit and falling asleep as well.

And for once after such a long time...he didn't have any nightmares...


	4. Chapter 4

Ahem here is the next chapter I wasn't really sure how to continue it, but I think this came out well at least that's what I hope. And the reason for Zack being so young will be revealed later on and I think I'll keep him like that for now. Lastly, I was wondering if I should have Genesis come back out, mostly because I have Sephiroth and Angeal here, doesn't seem nice not having GenGen around. But the problem is I don't know shit about Deepground stuff...so yeah...feed back?

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

_Sephiroth watched the two as they slept everything seemed to be going well so far, but he didn't understand why he had to be stuck with guarding and watching over them for now. Sure Zack probably wouldn't have a problem with it, but then again you could probably insult his mother and he'll forgive you within an hour or two. _

_He sighed as he pushed his silver hair to the side, but he knew Cloud was a completely different matter on its own. He knew that even though he could apologize for all that happened and explain that it was Jenova that was in control of him, the blonde was mostly likely to try and kill his spirit than listen. _

_"...Why did Aeris put me in charge of them? She knows exactly how Cloud feels about me, and the fact that Zack is so at ease with me...wouldn't that hinder their relationship?" he said out loud._

_But he knew that the Cetra in question could not answer him at the moment, mostly because she was trying to figure out what had gone wrong with the ritual. The Ex-General found it amusing that there was a nine year difference between the old lovers, not only that but by law or whatever law there was left, Zack was underage. Very underage once compared to the plants savior, Cloud, yes this was slightly amusing to him. _

_"...When you have that smirk on your face, it usually doesn't mean well."_

_Sephiroth sat up straight and looked over his shoulder, keeping his cool composure, "I assure you, that I do not know what you are talking about," he said smoothly, but that smirk never left his face._

_Angeal arched an eyebrow before giving his old friend a smirk of his own, he sat down beside them an looked at the bowl of crystal clear water. It was how they were able to keep an eye on things going on in the living world, more specically on Zack and Cloud. _

_"...They seem so happy," Angeal said as he looked at his seeing puppy fondly._

_Sephiroth nodded his head, "They just an encounter with that little Wutia ninja girl, she got a free show of your naked puppy." he teased._

_Angeal frowned a bit before rolling his eyes, "I have no doubt that Zack had little to no problem standing naked in front of an underage girl."_

_Sephiroth hummed for a moment,"Actually, unless my calculations are off, I believe she is 17, while Zack is currently 16, body wise."_

_Angeal frowned again, he knew they had turned the puppy young by accident, but he didn't know that they had turned him **that** young. "I see...how has Cloud taken this?" he asked._

_Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders, "He hasn't gone off to a corner and tried to cut himself if that's what you mean."_

_"Sephrioth..."_

_He sighed, "He seems to be taken it well, but that's probably because he hasn't thought this out completely. This is Zack but at the same time, he's different, things won't be how they use to be like. Cloud is older and a bit more experience than our once dead puppy, since he has lived longer. Not only that but there is a nine year difference now, merely because Yuffie has accepted the relationship between the two doesn't mean the others will. How will...what's her name? Ah yes, how will this Tifa take it? And the children, because at this point, Zack might as well be a child with a very dirty mind."_

_Angeal listened to what his friend had to say, and he couldn't help but agree, things will be different and if not difficult for the two once lovers. "I see...perhaps things won't go as badly as you believe. They'll find a way."_

_Sephiroth chuckled softly, "I see that Zack has rubbed off on you, and for once I don't think that is a bad thing." he said. _

_Angeal merely gave a small smile as he stared into the bowl of water watching his once student pout in his sleep and cuddle up to Cloud. Sephiroth's cat green eyes flickered to Angeal's face and then slowly traveled down to his gloved hand, he chewed on the inside of his cheek. Their hands were only a few inches apart, if he merely twitched his hands a bit, their fingers would brush against each other. _

_But no, He was THE Sephiroth, he would not pull such a childish action when he was barely starting to understand and settle with the feelings that filled his heart at the moment. It was slightly annoying him, it bothered him how sudden and quick these feelings had become apparent. Had they always been there? And if so, why had they not resurfaced earlier? Why now?_

_While the Ex-General was thinking to himself, he didn't take notice as Angeal's hand slowly but surly closed the gap between them and claimed his hand as his own. Startled by this Sephiroth looks at Angeal, with a confused expression on his face, but Angeal is merely calm as he stares at the clear water. But as the silver haired man stares at him longer he notices a knowing smile, thus for probably the first time in his life his heart skipped a beat and warm flush gathered on his pale cheeks. _

_No word was exchanged between the two of them, but Angeal understood that no words were needed to be said as he squeezed Sephiroth's hand reassuringly. Sephiroth didn't smile or chuckle, but he returned to gentle squeeze with one of his own._

_And that was all Angeal needed._

_

* * *

_

Zack felt so warm, it was strange, when was the last time he had felt so calm, safe, collected and warm like this? He opened his eyes and groaned a bit as he felt groggy, having been dead for a while he never had to sleep. But it felt so good to fall asleep, he felt so rested and calm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the spot next to him felt so cold. Where was Cloud?

The Ex-First Class SOLDIER swung his legs over the side and frowned a bit,_"So it really wasn't a dream...I'm 16 again."_ he thought to himself as he stood up stretch a bit before doing squats as he listened had trying to see if Cloud was in the bathroom washing. But instead he was greeted with voices from downstairs, and one of them was Cloud's. He grinned brightly as he looked around and spotted a discarded shirt, quickly putting it one and leaving with the same pants he had worn the day before.

His bouncy mood back in place, Zack padded his way down to the lower part of the bar, it wasn't open yet and he peeked out from the door. Cloud was talking to Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Barret and Yuffie although the young ninja wasn't really paying attention.

"Cloud, I don't see how that is possible, Zack died...I know this is hard to hear but the dead don't come back to life." Tifa said.

Cloud had a look of hurt pass through his mako blue eyes but quickly left as he stared cooly at his best friend, "Tifa, I'm not mistaken Zack is alive, even Yuffie saw him."

The ninja nodded his head,"Yeah! I saw him naked, he's fucking hot for a kid." she giggled.

Cid coughed a bit,"Wait, wait, kid? I thought you said he was in SOLDIER? He's got to be at least 20 something."

Vincent said nothing, keeping quiet as he listened to the discussion around him, while Barret was talking about how this was impossible and that he agreed with Tifa on this. Zack pouted, tired of them talking like he couldn't hear him, he cleared his throat and stepped out from behind the door he was hiding behind.

"Gee, it's nice to know that you guys have so much faith in Aeris abilities," he said as he smirked placing his hands on his hips.

Yuffie was the first on to react,"Zacky!" she said and hopped off to go hug him tightly, "Aw, you're wearing clothes." she pouted.

Zack chuckled and grinned at her, ruffling her hair slightly, "Yup, sorry but not everyone wants to see me all nice and naked."

The adults in the room, save for Cloud who merely shook his head at Zack's comment, stared at him. Tifa frowned a bit as she placed her hands on her hips as well, "And you expect me to believe this is Zack? I remember Zack and he wasn't this...young."

Zack pouted at this, gee thanks a lot I feel so loved.

Barret looked at him like he was some kid from the slums, "You tellin' me this here kid was a fucking SOLDIER Spike?" he said pointing his arm gun in his direction.

Cloud sighed and rubbed his temple, "Yes, like I said something went wrong when Aeris brought him back to life."

Cid chuckled as he shook his head, "That's one hell of a mistake."

Vincent nodded his head, he didn't say much but Zack gasped and pointed at Vincent. "Hey! You're the guy that was in the coffin under the ShinRa Manor ! Dude I thought you were dead or a vampire!" he squealed as he walked up to the man and was bouncing around him, chuckling like a child.

All Vincent did was stare at the bundle of joy and happiness that seemed to be bouncing around him, it was slightly amusing to see this.

Zack grinned and hopped off to Cid and Barret giving them both the same treatment as he did to Vincent, chuckling and giggling as he did. But when he reached Tifa he paused and stepped away rushing back to Cloud and Yuffie settling beside the blonde. He still remembered her words that day, _"I hate you..."_ he never said it out loud but those words had really affected him and they still do.

Cloud was slightly puzzled about Zack's reaction to Tifa, but once he looked at Tifa he noticed the cold stare she was offering the newly turned teenager. Yuffie was confused as well not understanding what had just happened and pet his hair like a puppy, which seemed to calm him down as he sighed and was back to smiling once again.

Tifa narrowed her eyes a little as Zack nuzzled a little bit against Cloud, she felt a ting of jealousy run through her but she put it aside for now. She didn't want to look bad or seem like she wasn't happy that Cloud was smiling and seemed more relax now that Zack was there.

Vincent smirked a bit though no one noticed, he could see how close the two were with each other. Yuffie saw it too, she thought it was so adorable. Cid was a little uncomfortable about it but at the same time, seeing that depressing blonde smile like that was enough he supposed. Barret was the only one who didn't seemed to understand the connection between the two.

Zack grinned at the group of adults, "So, this means I get to stay right?"

Cloud chuckled and smiled down at Zack, it was odd having to do that. He was use to be the one looking up, to Zack, but now it was different. Zack was smiling at him with big violet-blue mako that seemed to be filled with innocence, dark black hair framing his face, lightly tanned smoothed skin. And rosy plump lips in a slight pout, Cloud shivered feeling the urge to just lean down and capture those lips, press him against the wall and rid him of his clothes and...

"Cloud!"

Cloud blinked and shook his head, "Sorry..." he said and cleared his throat,"yes Zack, you can stay, I'm sure Tifa won't mind, right?" he asked as he turned to her. What had come over him? The sudden urge to just...just slam Zack against the nearest wall and ravish him senseless..._"Was this the way Zack felt with me?"_

Tifa sighed and nodded her head, "Of course he can stay, we need to get him so clothes, yours are too big and Denzel's are too small for him to wear."she said and smiled a bit.

Zack grinned bouncing on the balls of his feet,"Awesome!" he said and hugged Cloud tightly, nuzzling against his chest. "That means I get to keep sleeping in your bed right?"

Cloud blushed, Yuffie giggled, Vincent smirked, Cid coughed, Barret looked confused and Tifa narrowed her eyes as she started into Zack's. She saw the little smirk play on the Ex-SOLDIER's lips, "Well, once the guest room is free you'll be staying there."

Zack pouted at Tifa before sighing, "Ok...oh! Cloud," he looked to the blonde. Cloud looked down and smiled, "Yes Zack?"

" So, does this mean I have to go clothes shopping now or later?" he asked as he nuzzled a bit more, "Huh? Right? Right?"

Cloud chuckled and ruffled Zack's hair and nodded his head, "Sure, we'll go right now, I don't have anything to do and Denzel and Marelen are out playing." he said.

Tifa opened her mouth to say something but Yuffie beat her to it and started pushing out the pair towards the the door. "Go, go! Don't forget to buy some shoes too!" she said and pushed them out the door shutting it behind them. She dusted her hands and smirked like she had just done a great job, "Well that's that."

Tifa sighed, "How am I going to explain this to the kids?"

Cid shrugged his shoulders, "They need to learn the ways of the world eventually."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders, not saying anything, to him he felt that they should allow Cloud to explain tot he children especially Denzel who viewed them as a family with Tifa. Although he knew the blonde felt no love for Tifa that way, he wondered how the boy would react.

Yuffie giggled, "What? You mean explain how Cloud turned from hero to pedophile within a day?" she giggled.

Barret frowned, "...I don't get it..."

Silence filled the room and they all looked at the man, they sighed as they proceeded to explain or at least try to explain to them what was happening or what had happened between Cloud and the young Ex-SOLDIER.

* * *

_Cloud sighed as he ran his fingers down Zack's body, caressing the soft curves, savoring the soft skin as he nipped at his neck. He growled softly as he heard the younger male moan in response, "Ah...Cloud!" Zack moaned as he twitched beneath Cloud. "Pleased Cloud...I..."_

_The blonde smirked as his hand traveled downward, "Yes, Zack?"_

_"I..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Cloud!"_

"Cloud!"

The blonde snapped out of it, he frowned a bit before clearing his head staring at the raven before him whose lips were in a light pout as he showed him the outfit he was trying one.

"So what do you think? Is it me or not?" Zack asked as he sported black pants that ended just above his cafes, deep red sleeveless shirt and black combat boots. To Cloud he just looked plain adorable.

The blonde smiled, keeping himself from pushing him into the dressing room and molesting the once First Class till he was withering underneath him. "It looks good, go see if you like anything else, ok?" Cloud said as he smiled fondly when Zack grinned brightly and went to go change before going off to search for more clothes.

Once he was gone Cloud frowned at himself, grateful that his pants were loose otherwise Zack would have noticed. He rubbed his face with both gloved hands as he groaned in slightly annoyance with himself, just what had come over him?

_What is wrong with me?

* * *

_ahem! Comments? Suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews and feedback I really appreciate it! It seems that Cloud being older and most likely topping has had a positive response from all you awesome people. Thanks for following the story, I'm back in school now so I don't know how often I'll be updating any of my stories...anyway enjoy!

Also! I'm really sorry I've take so long to update this story, college life is sucking me dry and I have little to no time to do fun things like write stories...

* * *

_Cloud sighed as he ran his fingers down Zack's body, caressing the soft curves, savoring the soft skin as he nipped at his neck. He growled softly as he heard the younger male moan in response, "Ah...Cloud!" Zack moaned as he twitched beneath Cloud. "Pleased Cloud...I..."_

_The blonde smirked as his hand traveled downward, "Yes, Zack?"_

_"I..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Cloud!"_

**"Cloud!"**

The blonde snapped out of it, he frowned a bit before clearing his head,and stare at the raven before him whose lips were in a light pout as he showed him the outfit he was trying one.

"So what do you think? Is it me or not?" Zack asked as he sported black pants that ended just above his cafes, deep red sleeveless shirt and black combat boots. To Cloud he just looked plain adorable.

The blonde smiled, keeping himself from pushing him into the dressing room and molesting the once First Class till he was withering underneath him. "It looks good, go see if you like anything else, ok?" Cloud said as he smiled fondly when Zack grinned brightly and went to go change before going off to search for more clothes.

Once he was gone Cloud frowned at himself, grateful that his pants were loose otherwise Zack would have noticed. He rubbed his face with both gloved hands as he groaned in slightly annoyance with himself, just what had come over him?

_What is wrong with me?_

He couldn't help but wonder that perhaps something was indeed wrong with him, after all it had only been a day and already his mind was filling up with such...perverted deeds. Cloud sighed and rubbed his temple, he wondered if it had something to do with be alone for so long? Granted he had a few flings with Reno, nothing like a relationship at all. Although he stopped after a while and Reno settled with being with Elena, it shocked Cloud, he didn't think the redhead liked her. But he had a feeling that he might just have a thing for blondes...

Zack was looking at a few shirts, nothing fancy really after all he had simple tastes or at least he'd like to think so. He picked out a few pants as well, but his eyes caught something shiny in the corner and rushed over to see what it was. "Oh...bracelets?" he said out loud as he looked at them.

Cloud noticed this and gave a rare, small smile and walked over to where Zack was looking at the bracelets. In truth he didn't even know that Zack like such things, "You like bracelets?" he asked as he looked at them as well.

The ravenette shrugged his shoulders, "I kinda do...not too much but they're interesting to look at and I like how they jingle with metal hits metal." he grinned as he picked up some black and silver bracelets, they were thin tiny things. But thicker and manlier looking than the girly ones met for girls and such, "Do you mind if a get some?" he asked Cloud.

Cloud smiled at Zack and shook his head, "No I don't mind, go ahead and get whatever you want, just try not to go overboard ok?" he said and ruffled his hair, much like how Zack used to do to him when he was a Cadet.

The teen pouted a bit as his hair was ruffled but smiled nonetheless,"I'll try not to, by the way do you want to go out to eat before we head back?" he said as he picked up two bracelets that had caught his attention before turning to Cloud and smiling up at him.

The world's hero blinked and stared down at Zack, he was debating whether or not he should say yes...it would be like a date...he hadn't actually dated since he had been with Zack. So why not? It wasn't as if something so simple would cause him to lose control and press Zack against a wall, kiss him senseless and...

Ok Cloud Don't even GO there...

"Sure, after you finished picking out the clothes, I don't really like shopping..." he said as he smiled faintly and walked away to lean again the wall. Zack blinked before he smiled and nodded his head, determined to have some sort of a mini date with Cloud today he picked out enough clothes to last him for a while.

After a few more minutes, Zack was ready with clothes, a pair a boots and some bracelets; together he walked up to the cash register to pay for the objects in questions. Zack smiled and looked up at Cloud, he leaned against his arms and nuzzled it softly, holding onto it slightly. Cloud blinked and looked down, he smiled and kissed his forehead as he gave the woman at the cash register his card. But the moment he looked up he noticed the look on her face as she stared at the two, it was a mixture of disapproval and slight disgust.

But before Cloud could say anything...Zack did...

Zack growled a bit and hugged Cloud's waist, nuzzling his chest a bit, "If you don't like what you see then stop _staring at us_..." he said with a innocent looking smile on his lips but the tone of voice was far from innocent.

The woman stared at him, she opened and closed her mouth like a fish before coughing a bit and acting as if Zack hadn't spoken to her at all. Ringing up the items, Cloud felt less uneasy with Zack and ran his fingers through his soft spiky hair. Once the things were paid for, Cloud glared at the woman, grabbing Zack's hand he lead the way out of the store.

* * *

Once outside Zack grinned brightly and leaned against Cloud's arm a bit as they held hands and walked. They got a few looks, both men merely thought it was because they were guys holding hands. But that wasn't the reason at all. In truth, the age difference was actually very visible, not that Cloud had wrinkles or anything like that.

But the blonde had a hard look in his eyes, and a fairly serious expression. While Zack gazed at almost everything with a large smile on his face, he bright eyes wide with curiosity. Cloud blinked and looked down, the young raven was leaning against his arm, holding his hand tightly.

He chuckled, remembering a time when it was the other way around, he was the one holding Zack's arm, like his life depended on it. A time when he was still innocent, and didn't think the world could be so cruel. But now it's switched around, and he kinda see how Zack thought him to be adorable.

"...I could get use to this," he said out loud to himself.

"Could get use to what?"

Cloud blinked and looked down at Zack, who stared up at him, smiling with big violet blue eyes. He felt his heart stop for a moment, silly really. It wasn't as if it was the first time they had locked eyes, but he hadn't noticed just how smooth his cheeks were even with the scare there. Or how his eyes would flicker with light depending on the lighting they are in. Even how smooth and pink his lips looked, and his scent, it was sweet yet sour like apples? Perhaps he thought this...because Cloud, himself, liked apples.

"Cloud?" Zack said again as he reached up with a surprisingly smaller than Cloud thought and caressed his cheek.

Even his hands were smooth and soft to the touch...

Was the rest of his body this soft? His arms? His legs? His neck? His stomach? His back?

Only one way to find out...but Cloud wasn't going to push it that far, not yet at the very least. They needed Zack to get settled in, figure out what he would want to do now that he was alive. Or at least let him get comfortable...but that didn't mean Cloud couldn't_ play_ a little bit.

The blonde offered a light smile before he cupped Zack's own cheek and closed the distance between them in a kiss. This surprised Zack for a moment, he hadn't seen it coming. Needless to say he was more than happy to have the one he loved kiss him.

He returned the soft kiss, letting Cloud pull him closer. The blonde deepened the kiss as he wrapped an arm around Zack's slim waist and brought him closer against his chest. The younger moaned a bit as he felt Cloud's tongue slip inside his mouth, caressing his own into what seemed to be a dance.

For a moment Cloud dropped the bags of clothes they had bought for Zack, in favor of running his hand through Zack's soft, spiky hair. He gave it a sharp tug to his hair, which earned him a moan from Zack as he broke the heated kiss.

Cloud took this chance and started kissing his neck. He held his head as he bit down where he could feel Zack's pulse racing, causing the teen to moan a bit louder but not too loud. "C-Cloud..." he breathed as he closed his eyes.

Leaving a noticeable hickey on Zack's neck, Cloud suddenly remembered where they were and what exactly they were doing. Not to mention the little problem in his pants, but first things first. Gather his self control, get out of public and if Zack wants to continue...well, we'll see where that goes.

Cloud kissed Zack's neck softly as he slowly pulled away, the teen whined at the lost but understood that they had to stop. After all, making out in the middle of sidewalk and possibly going further was not something even Zack wanted to do in public...

Cloud smiled softly as he brushed some of Zack's hair out of his face," Sorry," he said.

Zack leaned into the touch, "Its ok..." he said as he was catching his breath.

He smiled and kissed Zack's nose gently, it was odd, since the day Zack had died Cloud wasn't one for physical contact. But now as he stood there with Zack, just being around him bought back that side he had thought he'd lost.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," he said as he picked up the bags and ignored the stares they were getting due to them making out in public.

Too much PDA for Edge?

Zack grinned happily and nodded his head as he grabbed Cloud's hand, leaning against his shoulder again as they walked. He touched his neck, feeling the spot where Cloud had left a mark, it felt warm to the touch. Feeling like being playful and a tease he grinned playfully up at Cloud, "So...after food, are we going to pick up where we left off?" he asked.

Cloud smirked a little and looked down at him, "Hm...we'll see," he said as they walked.

Zack purred, wondering when had Cloud gotten to be so playful...may be being a teen and letting Cloud have control wasn't such a bad idea after all...

* * *

_Up above the sky in the Life stream stood three figures as they watched, keeping an eye on the two. Aries pouted as she placed her hands on her hips, "Darn...and just when it was getting good..."_

_Both Sephiroth and Angeal exchanged a look, they didn't know if the young Ancient was joking...or if she was actually serious...  
_

_

* * *

_ahem! Comments? Suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all of you responses, they were so positive and motivating, granted I wish I could have been able to update a lot sooner but once again life makes it a lot harder than I thought it would. But don't worry this story I won't abandon, mostly because it's one of the VERY few fanfics out there with Cloud topping Zack. And so once again I'd like to thank you...and I know it might seem that I'm focusing more on CloudZack than AngealSephiroth, but I'll probably switch over to them in the next chapter or at least near the end

QUESTION! I want to know of anyone thinks I should bring back Genesis? I know he shows up in DOC but...don't know what to do with him lol

Thanks for the input

Enjoy!

* * *

Zack grinned happily and nodded his head as he grabbed Cloud's hand, leaning against his shoulder again as they walked. He touched his neck, feeling the spot where Cloud had left a mark, it felt warm to the touch. Feeling like being playful and a tease he grinned playfully up at Cloud, "So...after food, are we going to pick up where we left off?" he asked.

Cloud smirked a little and looked down at him, "Hm...we'll see," he said as they walked.

Zack purred, wondering when had Cloud gotten to be so playful...may be being a teen and letting Cloud have control wasn't such a bad idea after all. He shook his head for a moment and wondered where that thought had come from? He wasn't one to be so submissive...but does letting Cloud take care of him and take charge for once really make him submissive? He could still fight and once he got his body up to the shape it once was, he'd be able to kick some serious ass...

And...he had to admit, after fighting so hard...yeah it might be nice...it did feel nice

As he thought this he leaned closer to Cloud as they continued to walk, he closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled his scent. It was a calming smell...like rain, newly fallen rain. He couldn't help but smile at that. He nuzzled his arm a bit, causing Cloud to look down and smile a little bit, it was like looking down at an adorable puppy.

"So, any where you want to go for lunch?" he asked as they kept on walking down the sideway.

Zack tilted his head to the side and hummed, "Well...is there a place that's kinda like a dinner around here? You know those use to be my favorite places to eat before." he said with a slight bounce to his step.

The blonde in question looked thoughtful, he tried to think of a place that he knew was near by, "I think there is one, we're kinda close by it now," he said and kissed Zack's forehead.

Zack grinned brightly and tugged on his hand, "Well come on then! I'm starving!" he said as he tugged on his hand to make he go faster. He wanted to make the most of the day...he wanted a date and right now everything was going well considering all that had happen during the past day or two.

They walked in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence more like calm and content. After a few moments Cloud let go of Zack's hand and wrapped his arm around his slim waist as they walked. He didn't know why but it felt better to hold the raven like this, it made him feel closer and a bit warmer.

Zack purred a bit to himself, he snuggled closely against Cloud's chest once they reached the little place, they stepped inside. He couldn't help but smile. It looked a little run down on the outside but the inside of it didn't look all that bad and it did appear to be like a dinner. The raven smiled up at Cloud, "I like it, " he said simply but that was enough to gain a true smile from Cloud.

The blonde fought off a blush and lead them to a table, setting the bags under it, "Well Denzel and Marlene are fairly fond of this place so I figured you might like it too."

Zack pouted a little bit, "Are you trying to tell me something?" he said.

Cloud smirked, "...Not exactly," he said teasingly and with that he picked up a menu and handed on to Zack as he scanned the contents trying to decided what he would want to eat.

The raven pouted but said nothing against him as he looked down at his menu, the lunch specials sounded pretty good to him. It had been so long since he could even eaten at a dinner, hell it had been a long time since he had eaten anything period. The teen hummed softly to himself as he looked at all the hamburgers, the salads... eww...salad that means vegetables and he hated those with a passion almost as bad as he hated Hojo. Alright, salads are out, how about those hamburgers...

"Zack?...Zack!"

"Eh? Oh, sorry Cloud, I guess I was spacing again," he said and chuckled as the blonde rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, that would explain why he hadn't noticed the waitress...right next to you, asking what you wanted to order." Cloud said as he smiled a bit.

Said waitress giggled at the slight blush on Zack's cheeks from embarrassment, " Its alright, but since we have your full attention now, what would you like to order, sir?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

Zack smirked a bit, "Are you on the menu?" he said and winked at her.

Cloud frowned at Zack, remembering that Zack was a flirt, always had been a flirt and would probably die...okay perhaps he shouldn't go there after all he didn't want to jinx it or something. But he couldn't help but find himself feeling jealous.

The waitress giggled at Zack before rolling his eyes, " Nope, but nice try, so what would you like to order sir?" she asked again.

Zack sighed dramatically, " Well, I guess I'll the steak house hamburger, and coke." he said as he smiled

Cloud sighed a bit, "I'll get the bacon cheese burger, ice tea..."

Humming a bit as she wrote down their orders, "Alright, be right back with your orders." she said with as smile before walking away. The waitress glanced over her shoulder in time to see Cloud lean forward and claim the young teen's lips in what seemed to be a possessive kiss. There were rumors that the savior of the world, Cloud Strife, was into men, though she had no idea that he was into such young guys. Well, something to add to the fan base...and besides who could resist that cute little raven. Giggling she took out her phone and took a quick picture of the lip lock, making a mental note to put it up on the website. Yes, today was a very interesting day indeed...

* * *

Lunch he figured was fun, Zack seemed to practically inhale his food, moaning at the taste he had missed from being dead for so long. Even a small squeal from the quote unquote 'awesome taste of soda'. Cloud found the way he was acting rather adorable and heart warming, it was obvious how much the puppy had missed being alive, but then again who wouldn't miss being alive? Although the blonde was having trouble keeping his mind out of the gutter, as he heard those soft little noises, his mind couldn't help but wonder to what other type of situations could cause Zack to make them.

The ex-Cadet scolded himself, since Zack had come back that's all that seemed to be in his mind, sleeping with his old lover and holding him close. Kissing those full lips, caressing that baby soft skin, playing with his hair and teasing him. May be it was just his body craving to be close with Zack, wanting to feel like they were one again, it was only natural he supposed...it had been so long and he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Zack. And he knew the other wanted him, he made it pretty obvious the first night he had come back, after all he was flaunting his nakedness like it was an everyday occurrence.

Perhaps they both needed this release...well...it's not as if the other's back at the bar were expecting to come back anytime soon. He supposed most of them would understand if they took a little...heh, detour of sorts.

He'll explain to Tifa later...

* * *

Zack, was by far slightly confused about what was going on, sure it felt like a date but when Cloud told him to wait outside while he went to get something he couldn't help but feel completely curious. It took almost all of his self control to not be bouncing up and down, chasing the blonde into a shady looking store. Hm, he wondered indeed what Cloud could be buying there...well it could be anything really like...handcuffs...oh yes handcuffs are nice...

Stop it Fair! Cloud's already doing his best took keep himself in check...

Zack pouted at that thought, granted it was on the first things on his to do lists, get clothes, settled in and then reclaiming Cloud Strife as his boyfriend and lover. Not to mention being unaccustomed to the teenage hormones bouncing around like crazy inside him. He wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't completely excited about the possibility of being with Cloud and in bed with him, but he was also curious and wondered...did the once Cadet have it in him to top the amazing Zackary Fair?

Well only one way to find out...

As if on cue, Cloud came out of the store, faint color on his pale cheeks as he hide the bag from Zack's curious looks and settled on his motorcycle again. "Hey Cloud what's in the-

"Nothing."

Well, that was a simple and short answer, sighing Zack nodded his head as he looked at Cloud while they walked. He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong, the blonde had that look on his face one of confusion yet it still help some determination as well. Now he was even more curious to know what was in the bag and just where was Cloud leading them...him...this was far too interesting.

He opened his mouth to ask before he stopped, mostly because said blonde had stopped walking as well, now he was entering a building that looked like a hotel. Why would Cloud be going to a hotel? Shrugging his shoulders Zack followed after him as his chocobo got a room for the night, the guy at the counter glanced over at Zack and gave him a pitiful look that just made him feel even more confused than he was before. He really wanted answers now...

"Cloud, what is going on?" he asked with a pout on his face.

But Cloud wasn't listening to him, the blonde was looking for their room, granted his had no plans for staying the night but for what he wanted to do. For what they needed to do, he figured it would better done here than back at the bar where all his friends were along with the kids and Tifa. Don't get him wrong, Cloud wasn't someone that thought with the thing between his legs, but his mind was fogged with such sensual images of Zack and his body craved him, like a drug. By now he understood that he wanted to do this, his body, his mind, his heart, need this a form of knowing that the man he loves is really here and isn't going to disappear or slip through his fingers like smoke.

He slipped the key on and dropped the shopping bags near the door except for the one he had gotten early. The room wasn't too bad, he figured as he walked over and dropped the bag on the floor next to the bed before sitting down on it. His mako blue eyes looked up at Zack, the puppy tilted his head as he closed the door behind him and walked up to Cloud pouting a bit, "Alright, come one Spike, what's this about? You haven't sa- mph!"

Cloud didn't let him finish as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Zack's narrowed waist, pulling him down onto his lap and kissing those soft tempting lips as he closed his eyes slowly. The teen was surprised, eyes wide with confusion before it all started to click in his head as he slowly closed his eyes as well and sighed, kissing the man he loved back. Cloud slipped his tongue inside his mouth, caressing Zack's, coaxing it as his hands slipped under his shirt touching the soft smooth skin.

Zack gave a soft moan as he leaned into the touch, breaking the kiss as Cloud tugged on his lower lip playfully, hands trailing upwards as he caressed the soft muscles that would slowly start to develop again.

"Cloud," Zack moaned his name as the older man let go of his lower lip and stared nibbling on his neck. He groaned a bit as he wiggled on his lap causing the blonde to chuckle and place a hand on his hips.

"Relax Zack...we've got time..." he mumbled huskily as he licked the taut skin.

Yes, today was very interesting indeed...

* * *

And I leave you there for now! Yes it a cliffhanger, but don't worry the two love birds will pick up next chapter

Please review!


End file.
